Monster
by Gwen Lanturn
Summary: There is a werewolf, a zombie, a mummy, multipul witches, and freakin' Franken Stein but no vampire! Let's remedy that!


Monster by G.L.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nothin'… yet.

* * *

CH1

"Hmm… hmm… la la la" I sang to myself on the way down the stairs with the laundry. I snickered to myself; I needed to wash my clothes for my 'dinner date'. I sighed leaning against the washer with the basket balanced on my hip as I remembered the last one.

Mmmm… yes, it was about two weeks ago, but time didn't matter to me. He was tall, blond, muscular, and delicious. I smiled and felt my fangs sharpen slightly. I sighed again and started to do my clothes. If I wasn't careful I'd make myself thirsty.

The washer and dryer room was in the basement of my house. My house was in London, England, for now. Over the years I had been a proud American, swung from vines in South America, even queen of Egypt at once, maybe, I couldn't remember. I've been immortal for so long, you see I'm a-.

"Vampire…" a monotone voice said from behind me. Oh man! Another dumb ass who knows what I am, I hate killing people. I flipped my black wavy hair over my shoulder and turned. I expected a human, I could smell it but this human was odd. He had silver hair, glasses, and green eyes. It was normal enough. He had a huge screw going through his head, stitches under his left eye, and was wearing a lab coat with stitches all over it as well… not normal.

"I have a name you know, it's Beth. Also I would love to point out that it's rude to smoke in someone else's house." I said gesturing at cigarette that he lit in front of me.

"Don't ridicule me murderer I'm here to stop you" He leaped at me, his hands sparked with some sort of energy. I dodge his attack easily and got behind the intruder bolting up the stairs with my lightning speed. I went to my bed room and grabbed my metal staff. It was really just a rusty pole a few inches taller than me. Then I dashed out to the back yard and waited. In all truth that must of taken at most three seconds now I just needed that creeper out here. I leaned against my surrounding white picket fence and looked at my red painted nails.

The geek dressed like a mad scientist came out breaking down the screen door. Great, just great, now my land lord will want me dead too.

"Hey! You're paying for that!" I shouted and he smirked.

"You should be more worried about your health" I smiled back showing fangs and allowing going out as long as they could.

"Oh don't worry I'm in perfect shape my life expectancy is only forever" He lurched at me again and I went left though unfortunately for a human he was very fast and I was out of practice. My counter attack missed and his palm connected with my chest flinging me backwards. Okay, maybe I wasn't in perfect shape but seriously WHO THE BLOODY HELL WAS THIS GUY?! The man walked over to me with a horrible sadistic grin on his face. The mid afternoon fog was hanging eerily around him causing me to shiver.

"What did I do to you?" I snarled my red eyes searching his face for an answer.

"It is the DWMA's job to put a stop to humans who've strayed from the path of humanity, kishins. I am their top meister and a teacher there. I'm supposed to kill you. It's a real shame however; I would just love to dissect you in front of the class."

"I'm honored but I'm not a kishin" I smiled again, maybe today would be a good day. His face was priceless; mister emotionless looked like he shit himself.

"Huh?"

"Drink bloods not devour souls, for heaven's sakes I don't even kill humans! I wait to till their asleep then eat!"

"But every one of your lovers has had their souls viciously ripped from them." He murmured.

"Oh", I felt bad some of those guys were really nice "well it wasn't me"

"I apologize on behalf of Death Weapon Meister Academy" He didn't sound sorry at all but I nodded stiffly to show I accepted. He turned around and walked back into the house taking long strides to the kitchen. I followed and watched as he breathed on my window and scribbled on it a Phone number? The nerve of this guy! Much to my surprise though an image appeared on my window of a man in a skull mask and a wavy black cloak. It also yelled at me.

"Stein look out behind you it's a-!"

"Lord Death" Really? Huh, the king of darkness was an over grown goof ball. "She's not the kishin"

"Huh?"

"But," stein continued "we're close, someone has it out for her" he said pointing back at me.

"Oh forgive me Miss Jones!"

"Whatever" I shrugged.

"If I may ask you a few questions?"

"Shoot"

"Does any one have a vendetta against you?" Well that was abrupt and who could hate me? Oh wait…

"Well there is Vicki, Allison, Christie, maybe Hattie, or-"

"I assume" Stein cut in "that any remaining ex-lovers or their old flames"

"Yeah… Oh wait!" they both jumped when my fangs sharpened, "there is that clingy dumb ass Miguel. He just wouldn't let go so I showed my true colors and then he still didn't leave so I kicked him out."

With that last comment Stein and the Reaper shared a thoughtful look and nodded at each other. What now?! Were they reading each others minds?! The window went blank and Stein went out the front door.

"Oi! So where are you going?"

"To pay a visit to Miguel, there are many possibilities that point to him as the kishin, for example he could want to gain the power so you would learn to respect him maybe even fear him." I tagged along behind him following down the street. Once we were a good block down the road he stiffly turned back around to face me.

"Go away." He ordered and I chuckled.

"No" Damn, if looks could kill we would've killed each other over a million times. "This is my fault so I'm gonna fix it, plus I'm bored"

"This isn't play time" he growled

"No your right play time was over five minutes ago. This must be my night on the town"

We walked for a while silently until we stopped in front of a crushy looking house. It was absolutely terrible. I remember waking up here, ugh, not my proudest moment.

"How'd you know where Miguel's house was?"

"I can detect souls" he answered plainly.

"Then why didn't you do that before you attacked me?!"

"Because my mission was only to kill you"

"Well th-"there was a mumbling with in the house. Stein looked at me funny. My vampire senses were better than a human so I could hear and smell what other people couldn't. Stein twisted the screw in his head; it made an annoying clicking noise that I shushed immediately. What was that voice saying? It said 'I love you; I need you, Beth, Beth… BETH!' It screamed as something shot out of the roof on the shack. It was covered in pale dirty skin, its ribs jutted out of its body, and it had ugly bat like wings.

"What the hell is that?!" I screamed.

A smile that could only be described as insane tugged at Stein's lips, "That's Miguel".


End file.
